Ryan Sessegnon
| clubnumber = 40 (2016) 30 (2016-2017) 3 (2017-2019) | debut = Leyton Orient (a) (9 Aug 2016) | lastapp = Newcastle (h) (12 May 2019) | firstgoal = Cardiff (h) (20 Aug 2016) | lastgoal = Wolves (h) (26 Dec 2018) | joinedfrom = Jul 2008 | leftfor = Tottenham Hotspur, £25 million (+ Josh Onomah) - 8 Aug 2019 | leagueapps(gls) = 106 (22) | allapps(gls) = 120 (25) | otherclubs = Tottenham Hotspur (2019-present) | international = England U21 (2018-present) | apps(gls) = 10 (0) }} Ryan Sessegnon played for Fulham as a left back or left winger from 2008 until 2019. Joining the club's academy along with his twin brother Steven, he made his breakthrough to the first team aged only 16, at the start of 2016-17. He transferred to Tottenham Hotspur in 2019 for a club record fee of £25 million. = Career = Before Fulham Fulham (2008-2019) Ryan along with his twin brother Steven, have been at the academy for a number of years and are both touted as future stars. Ryan had progressed through to the U18 squad when he was only 14 and had made England U17 appearances whilst just 15. He was given his first squad number on the final day of the 2015-16 season still only 15, though did not make the bench. He spent the whole of pre-season 2016-17 with the first team and impressed Slaviša Jokanović so much that he earned himself a squad number for the season and was handed the number 30 shirt. He made his debut in a 3-2 win in the League Cup first round away to Leyton Orient in August 2016, making him at the time the second youngest ever player to play for Fulham at just 16 year and 83 days. He was also the first Fulham player to have been born in the 21st century. He made his league debut one week later away at Leeds United, before breaking another Fulham record the following league match whereby he became the clubs youngest ever goalscorer in a 2-2 draw at Craven Cottage against Cardiff City on 20 August 2016. Another goal came for Ryan the following month as he scored a late stoppage time equaliser in a 1-1 draw against Burton Albion. In what was a fantastic debut season for the teenager, Ryan made the PFA Championship Team of the Year in April 2017. Following much speculation about a big move in the close season, Ryan pledged his future to Fulham by signing a three year deal. He became the club's youngest ever player to score a first team hat-trick in an exhilarating 5-4 win away to Sheffield United in November 2017 aged 17 years 187 days. After Fulham Amid increasing speculation, Ryan's signature by Tottenham Hotspur was officially announced on 8 August 2019 (deadline day) ahead of the 2019-20 season. The fee was a club record sale for the club and was reported to be £25 million, with Josh Onomah also joining Fulham as part of the deal. = Fulham Statistics = Appearances U18 squad U23 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U23 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:England